The Dance
by Tressimir
Summary: Naoto attends a formal dance, one of the responsibilities of a woman from a prestigious family. Though she hates these kinds of events, perhaps it can be salvaged after all. YuxNao, short little oneshot just to get something out despite my writer's block.


Naoto had never been comfortable at events like this – gatherings of those of status as the Shirogane family possessed. Even more so she hated the fact that she had to dress as a girl, as the vast majority of those who attended such gatherings would have a low opinion of a high-class young woman dressing as a man. As a result, the Detective Princess was rather unhappy with the proceedings.

Her midnight blue gown was cut to flatter her figure without drawing undue attention, her back and shoulders exposed as the skirt trailed along the floor. It was exceptionally formal, more due to her grandfather's traditionalist views than her own preference. Then again, if her attire was tailored to her preference, she wouldn't be wearing a dress. Several of the more courageous young men approached her with a request to dance, and each was refused in turn. Naoto had no desire to be held by anyone, save one individual whom she hadn't seen for far too long.

"Nao-chan, do cheer up." Kazuhiko Shirogane seemed to materialize at his granddaughter's shoulder, his expression one of gentle concern. "These events are supposed to be happy occasions."

Keeping her voice low, the young lady replied, "I see no point in cavorting with men I have no attraction to. I see the way they look at me when they believe I'm not paying attention; they wish to catch my attention and capture my heart, when it already belongs to another. Why give them false hope?"

Their quiet conversation swiftly came to a halt as a crimson-haired youth swept up to them, bowing first to Kazuhiko before extending a hand to Naoto. "May I have this dance, Shirogane-san?" His eyes glimmered with anticipation, making it clear that he knew the situation as well as she did.

Naoto recognized the young man who was trying so desperately to suppress a smirk – Kagetsune Ashiya, the young patriarch of the Ashiya corporate family after his father's death by illness. He had made overtures both subtle and overt to her that clearly announced his intention to court her. For her part, Naoto despised Kagetsune, knowing his reputation for cutthroat business tactics that barely remained within the letter of the law.

Their eyes met, Naoto's silver-blue orbs meeting Kagetsune's startling emerald green. There was a silent implication in those eyes. _You know better than to refuse me._ Taking great pains to hide her displeasure, Naoto gently placed her fingers in his palm, allowing the master of the Ashiya family to lead her onto the floor.

The next song began, a slow, sonorous melody that perfectly fit the helpless distaste in Naoto's heart. Kagetsune held her hand in one of his own while the other rested at her waist, a perfectly proper hold that nevertheless kept him far too close for her comfort. As their waltz began, his perfectly poised movements reminded the girl detective of a predator toying with his prey. "You're lovely as always, Shirogane-san." He murmured quietly enough that only she could hear.

"I see you haven't lost your edge when it comes to idle flattery." She replied, fixing him with a cold gaze that seemed to cause more amusement than disconcertion. Though she had little patience for such displays, Naoto had learned the steps out of necessity – detective training aside, she was the scion of one of Japan's more prestigious families.

Kagetsune grinned, a feral expression that only added to his predatory aura. "And your barbed wit is sharp as ever. Brilliant, witty and beautiful; you are truly the ideal woman. A princess fit only for the greatest of kings." His tone left no doubt that he was referring to himself; his ego was another thing Naoto despised about him.

The girl said nothing for the remainder of the dance, merely glaring daggers at her partner as they continued and letting out a near-silent hiss of distaste when he briefly held her waist tighter, just before releasing her. Just as he opened his mouth to request another dance, a less infuriating voice said from nearby, "Dance with me, Naoto." Both dancers turned to face the speaker, with Naoto's expression morphing to one of surprise while Kagetsune displayed barely-contained anger.

Silver hair catching the light, the tall young man extended his hand to Naoto, who gladly offered her own. Catching sight of Kagetsune's murderous glare, he smirked. "Don't get so possessive. I'm allowed to dance with my lover."

"Lover? Who are you, anyway? I don't recognize you from anywhere." Their voices were quiet, though Kagetsune was struggling to keep his so, and amid the other guests their quarrel went unnoticed.

Naoto beamed at her beloved and answered in his stead, "Yu Narukami, the heir of Narukami Communications. His family's well-regarded; maybe you aren't as knowledgeable as you think, Ashiya-san?" Without another word, she and Yu swept away from the stunned Kagetsune and took the floor together.

"You were quite forward, Yu. The look on his face was priceless." The next song was quicker in tempo, allowing the lovers a lively dance. Naoto spun gracefully as Yu kept perfect time, his practice evident.

The silverette grinned. "I can't stand him, and it looks like we share that sentiment. Let's make this a dance to remember, Naoto."

The detective's second dance was the polar opposite of her first; quick rather than slow, lively rather than soul-crushing, loving and passionate rather than cold and defensive. If Kagetsune was the king who wished to trap his princess in a gilded cage, Yu was her champion who struck him down without drawing a blade. The dance seemed to last an eternity, so lost were they in their closeness, that Naoto barely noticed the music had stopped until the sound of a man tapping a wineglass resounded through the hall.

Yu met the man's eye and nodded almost imperceptibly, kneeling before Naoto with a serious expression. All eyes were fixed on them as he intoned, "Naoto Shirogane, I proclaimed my love for you this past year and promised you my heart and my loyalty. Today I reaffirm that vow, and ask that you accept this as proof of my devotion." He withdrew a small box from his pocket and presented it, opening the lid to reveal a stunning golden ring with an equally stunning diamond set into it. "Will you marry me, Naoto?"

Time seemed to freeze for her as he spoke the words. It was a moment she had dreamed about, fervently desiring despite the distance between them. Reaching a trembling hand out before her, she retrieved the ring and slipped it onto her finger with an expression of bliss and a heavy blush. "I accept, Yu. I will be yours now and forevermore, and nothing in this world will sever the bond we share… My love." She trailed her fingers across his cheek as he rose, allowing him to sweep her up into his arms and kiss her adoringly.

Kagetsune merely looked on in shock and rage, only coming back to his senses when Kazuhiko spoke from just beside him, "You were never a good match for my Nao-chan, Ashiya-san. You will find happiness one day, but this day is theirs."

"Shirogane-san, you're going to give someone a heart attack popping up beside them like that." Kagetsune turned and swept away, knowing full well that he was beaten. His goal of pursuing Naoto Shirogane had fallen to pieces.


End file.
